SecretAgent
by edwchristian11
Summary: Fic tentang 2 orang Agent Rahasia yang Bernama Boboiboy&Fang.Dipilih Oleh Markas Rahasia Agen Pulau Rintis untuk menghentikan Rencana Seorang Penjahat terkenal,Bernama Adu du Warn:Typo,GaJe,Alur cerita berlainan,dll


**SecretAgent**

 **Markas Rahasia Agen Pulau Rintis,Malaysia  
Senin 25 Jan 2017.  
08.25 AM**

.

.

.

Sluuurp

...

"Waaa!P-Panasnya Kopi ini!"Teriak Boboiboy

"ck,kan sudah ku bilang tadi,kalau minum kopi itu,kopinya ditiup dulu"kata Fang

"haahh...sakit lidahku"kata Boboiboy

Ckleeeekk

"hai Fa-eh,kenapa kau ni Boboiboy,kau tak apa apa kah?"kata Ying

"hn,Kenapa kau datang ke sini Ying?"Kata Boboiboy.

"ngg...Kalian berdua bisa nggak belikan 1 _Rim_ Kertas A4,karena kami sedang kekurangan kertas A4 nih."kata Ying

"Halah gitu doang kami tentu bisa,ya kan Fang?"kata Boboiboy

...

"huh,serius banget ngetik ngetik saja kalo ngomong nggak kamu tanggapi."kata Boboiboy memalingkan muka ke arah lain

"kalo gitu kamu aja yang beli kertasnya ya?Ini Uang buat beli aku pergi dulu,dah!"kata Ying memberikan sebuah Uang kepada Boboiboy dan langsung meninggalkan Boboiboy

"Fang,kamu mau ikut tak?Kalau nggak ya sudah"kata Boboiboy lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut

"H-hei!tunggu aku!"kata Fang lalu mengejar Boboiboy yang sudah pergi duluan.

.

.

.

 **Supermarket MalaysiaMarket**

 **09.01 AM**

"Disini Tempatnya?"kata Fang

"yah,tempat inilah yang aku tau"kata Boboiboy

"nah kita hanya cari kertasnya saja"Kata Boboiboy

"kertasnya jenisnya apa?"kata Fang

"Kertas A4,pilih yang lembarannya 1 _Rim_ ya?"kata Boboiboy

"okeh ayo kita cari"kata Fang

1 Menit kemudian

"Nah,Dapat!"kata Boboiboy mendapatkan kertas yang dicarinya.

.

.

.

"Dimana Fang ya?"kata Boboiboy membawa Plastik yang isinya 1 _rim_ Kertas A4

...

"!J-Jadi kamu selama ini hanya duduk duduk sambil minum kopi kaleng,sementara aku sendiri yang capek capek mencari kertasnya?!"kata Boboiboy

"hn,Jom kita per-eh Boboiboy!lihat tu!"kata Fang menunjuk ke arah orang yang memegang sebuah senjata bermerek AK-47

"mana mana?!o-oh Kalau gitu kita cepat amankan dia sebelum ada korban!"kata Boboiboy.

Drap drap drap

"Dia melihat kita!Dan dia kabur!Ayo cepat tangkap dia!"kata Boboiboy mengejar orang misteri yang memegang senjata (sebut saja calon tersangka)

Drap drap drap

"huh huh huh...?!A-ada 2 arah!Kalo gitu kita berpencar saja,aku lewat jalan kiri,kau di sebelahnya ok?Ayo cepat!"kata Boboiboy lalu mulai berlari

 **Boboiboy POV**

'i-itu dia!'

Saat aku menemukan calon tiba ada sebuah tembok agak Hebatnya dia melewatinya bagaikan seorang parkour

'gimana yah caranya'batinku mencari cari cara lain agar dapat tetap mengejar orang itu

'ada lift!'batinku lalu berlari ke arah lift.

'ayo cepat!jangan kelamaan!'

Lalu aku mulai merasa aneh

"eh,kalau orang itu tadi...Kabur ke arah Utara,itu artinya dia masih berlari ke Lift ini mengarah ke...BAWAH!"Teriak Boboiboy di Dalam lift

Tiinng!

Dan Pintu lift tersebut mulai terbuka

Drap drap drap!

Orang itu hilang dari pandanganku.

"H-hei,apa kamu lihat seseorang Pria,memakai Topi berwarna Merah,Pake jaket hitam,dan memegang senjata"tanyaku kepada Orang lain yang tepatnya berada di sana

"oh,kalau itu sih aku ngga tau"kata Orang yang ditanya Boboiboy.

"cih,oke makasih aku pergi dulu"kata Boboiboy

Drap drap drap

"Lift lagi!apakah gak ada tangga disini?"keluhku

Ting!

.

.

.

Ting...

Saat aku hendak keluar dari pintu lift,Tiba tiba Ada seseorang yang berlari melewati aku

Aku langsung bereaksi.

"h-hei stop!"teriakku kepada orang yang menjadi targetku

Saat aku mulai mendekati orang itu aku langsung meraih Tangannya dan aku langsung menjatuhkan dia sehingga aku duduk diatas Punggung Targetku dan mengambil borgol yang dari awal sudah kusiapkan di kantongku dan langsung memborgol tangannya

"heh,mau lari ke mana lagi kamu?"kataku

"HOI!NGAPAIN KAMU MEMBORGOL TANGANKU!APA SALAHKU DENGANMU!"Kata Orang yang aku tangkap

"eeh,hehe sori kira tadi kamu seorang Penjahat"kata Boboiboy lalu melepaskan Borgol yang mencengkram tangan Orang itu

"huh,Apa bukti aku seorang penjahat?!cih,Dasar Aneh"kata Orang itu lalu berjalan kearah lain

Tapi,baru aku melangkah setengah ke depan tiba tiba seseorang membekapku dari belakang

 **Boboiboy POV End**

"Hmmmppphhh hmppph!"Boboiboy mencoba melepaskan Tangan yang membekap mulutnya dari belakang

Duakk!

Dan Orang misteri itu menendang Punggung Boboiboy dengan Lututnya dan mendorong Boboiboy hingga Boboiboy terjatuh dan tergeletak di atas bebatuan

"aaaaarhh!"Boboiboy meringis kesakitan sambil memegang Punggungnya yang sakit

"k-kau!"kata Boboiboy melihat ke arah Orang yang dikiranya Penjahat tadi

"heh kau mudah sekali tertipu"kata Orang itu

Lalu Boboiboy mencoba untuk berdiri,dan Boboiboy mempersiapkan kuda kudanya

"oh,berani ya?"kata Orang itu

"come on guys,Mari kita siksa dia"kata Orang itu dan muncul 3 Orang yang masing masing memegang sebuah senjata keluar dari persembunyiannya

Orang Pertama Memegang sebuah Kayu berbentuk persegi panjang

Orang kedua Kelihatan lebih Berotot dibandingkan yang lain

Orang ketiga memegang pisau

Orang Keempat Adalah Bos mereka (yang dikejar Boboiboy tadi)

'Glek!'

"Kau duluan,maju dan hajar dia"kata Kapten dari semua penjahat tersebut kepada seseorang anak buahnya yang memegang Sebuah

"Rasakan Ini!"kata orang Pertama

Whooop!

Boboiboy mundur selangkah ke belakang dan kayu yang dipegang orang yang ke-1 tidak mengenai Boboiboy

"grr...Sini kau!"kata Orang pertama hendak menyerang lagi

Grebb

Dan Kayu yang melayang menuju Boboiboy berhasil ditangkap Oleh Boboiboy

Dan Boboiboy menendang perut orang ke pertama tadi dan kayu tersebut lepas dari pegangan orang pertama yang sudah Meringis kesakitan

"Hyaa!"

Braakk!

Dan Boboiboy memukul Punggung orang pertama tadi sehingga orang itu tergeletak tidak berdaya

"Kau...Maju"kata Bos mereka kepada orang kedua dan ketiga

"!"

"Hei!"kata Boboiboy saat Tangannya dikunci oleh orang kedua,sementara orang ke tiga bersiap siap sambil memgang pisaunya,hendak menusuk ke arah perut Boboiboy

"MATI KAU!"Si orang ketiga mengayunkan tangannya,hendak menusuk Boboiboy

Duagh!

Boboiboy berhasil menendang dada orang ke tiga tadi sehingga orang itu terlempar ke belakang

Dan Boboiboy berusaha melepaskan Tangannya dari orang ketiga,lalu setelah berhasil terlepas,Boboiboy menampar Muka Orang itu secara bertubi tubi dan berakhir dengan tendangan Boboiboy,dan orang ketiga tersebut terlempar jauh dan Pingsan seketika

Tanpa Boboiboy sadari,ada Seseorang yang mengacungkan pistol ke arah Boboiboy.

"Angkat Tanganmu!Sekarang!"kata Bos mereka yang memegang sebuah pistol

Lalu Boboiboy Mengangkat Tangannya dan berjalan perlahan ke Orang yang memegang Pistol

Setelah Jarak mereka berdua Sudah Dekat,Boboiboy langsung menendang Tangan orang itu sehingga Pistolnya terlempar cukup jauh,Setelah itu,Orang tadi hendak mengambil Pistolnya tapi tangannya ditarik oleh Boboiboy,Dan Boboiboy Menendang Punggung orang itu dan menjatuhkannya lagi seperti tadi.

"Kali ini aku akan benar benar akan menangkapmu"kata Boboiboy lalu memborgol tangan orang itu

...

"Boboiboy!"

"eh,Fang?!"

"huh...huh...huh...Ayo balik lagi ke Supermarket itu lagi"kata Fang

"!B-boboiboy,kau taruh di mana kertas A4 Itu tadi?!"kata Fang

"Astaga!aku tinggalkan di supermarket itu tadi!"

"ck,kalau gitu aku aja yang ambil kertasnya sementara kau jaga mereka ya?"kata Fang lalu meninggalkan Boboiboy

'buat apa menjaga mereka untuk waktu yang lama?kan aku bisa menelpon polisi'kata Boboiboy mengetik hp nya

Lalu Tanpa Boboiboy sadari,ada 1 lagi orang yang belum ditangkapnya,yaitu orang yang Memegang Ak-47 tadi,dan orang itu memilih melarikan diri.

.

.

 **Markas Rahasia Agen Pulau Rintis,Malaysia  
10.03AM**

"Boboiboy,ini ada map yang diberikan oleh Inspektur Kokoci kepada kalian,mungkin berisi tugas atau lainnya"kata Yaya memberikan Map itu kepada Boboiboy dan meninggalkan ruangan Boboiboy.

"a-apa ini?"kata Boboiboy lalu membuka map tersebut dan melihat isinya

...

Saat Fang masih sibuk dengan Komputernya..

TAK!

Dan Map yang sudah dibaca Boboiboy tadi dilempar ke arah kepala Fang

"ADAW!"Kata Fang memegang Kepalanya yang kesakitan.

"arhh..Kenapa kamu lempar...eh?apa ni?"kata Fang Lalu Mengambil Sebuah Map yang berada di lantai,Lalu saat Fang membuka Map tersebut,dia langsung membaca Isinya

 **Inspektur Kokoci:**

 **Agen Boboiboy dan Agen Fang,kami punya misi untuk ,Barusan Kami Menemukan Sebuah Tempat dimana Senjata senjata Dan nuklir Ilegal tersimpan di Kami juga sudah mengidentifikasi Pemilik Tempat itu,Dia bernama Adu ingin Kalian Hancurkan Gudang Penyimpanan Senjata dan Amankan 2 Bom Nuklir dan berhati hatilah dengan benda itu,karena Resikonya sangat Tinggi jika Ilmuwan Ilmuwan lainnya yang berada di situ,Dan Temui Ilmuwan yang bernama ,dia akan memberikan Kunci untuk ke Gudang Senjata & Lupa tangkap Pemilik Tempat Bersiaplah dari sekarang karena Kami akan mengantarkan kalian ke tempat tersebut besok Malam,Jam 19. berhasil.**

.

.

"Nah,Kau siap untuk besok?"kata Boboiboy dengan senyum tipis

"yep,Pasti"kata Fang mengangguk

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
